


Мы всего лишь десятые

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Героям тоже нужен отдых, а поездка в Рим это безумно романтично. Романтично, но только не тогда, когда твоя пара настаивает на отдыхе бюджетном, а ты решил, что всё будет идеально.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 12





	Мы всего лишь десятые

**— _Н_** у, зато мы всего лишь десятые! — бодро провозгласил Тони и прищурился на ярком августовском солнце. Его светлая футболка намокла от пота и неприятно липла к телу, хотя было только шесть утра. Как назло, в эту сторону высокая внушительная крепость не отбрасывала тень. — Да, придётся ждать до открытия почти три часа, но это проще, чем мир спасать где-то на Титане.

— Двадцать первый век, — заметил Стивен, нахмурившись. Его легкая кофта была сухой, и даже на коже не проступала испарина. Чёртов чародей. — Какой смысл покупать билеты онлайн, если так же надо стоять в жуткой очереди? Ты точно ничего не перепутал?

— Мы всего лишь десятые!

Италия встретила их хорошей погодой, ярким солнцем, дивной зеленью, запахами моря и цветов. По утрам из окна отеля открывался дивный вид на сонный солнечный город, с улиц доносились запахи свежеиспечённых сдобных горячих булочек с шоколадом и свежезаваренным кофе, в котором Стивен разбирался лучше опытного бариста. А ещё, вот сюрприз, он немного говорил по-итальянски, и Тони только добавлял восторженное: «Bene!», когда слышал переливы голоса Стивена и его идеальное произношение. Опыт позволял: когда он был врачом, летал в Европу на конференции, но не находил времени, чтобы отдохнуть и посмотреть города. 

Они вообще не знали слова «отдых». И Тони, спустя несколько месяцев после предотвращения угрозы Таноса, предложил Стивену эту поездку. Не то чтобы они подружились сразу, но неоднократные бои сплотили, научили их работать сообща, и после победы Тони сам пришёл в Санктум Санкторум, чтобы поговорить о своих проблемах. Его волновали старые кошмары и сны, такие же, как оказалось, терзали Стивена, и он помогал Старку, а позже они вместе пытались разобрать видения и понять, чтобы знать, нет ли в них будущих угроз для земного измерения.

И постепенно они сблизились. Не сдружились — это было что-то другое. Тони постоянно отшучивался, раздражал своими легкомысленными комментариями, а Стивен оставался непробиваемо серьёзным, хотя иногда бросал в ответ Старку несколько колких острот, а порой они часами говорили о личном и сокровенном. И, как это обычно бывает в жизни, — всё случилось само собой. Искра, вспышка, ссора, претензии, переходящие в их первую ночь.

— Мне не нравится этот китаец, — сказал Тони, смотря на стоящего впереди парнишку в противно ярко-жёлтой толстовке. — Чего это он так пялится на нас?

— Может, узнал тебя, как и многие тут? — с иронией ответил Стивен. Они стояли уже полчаса, и даже он наконец-то покраснел от жары и теперь обмахивался газетой. — Необязательно было когда-то во всеуслышание заявлять, что ты Железный человек. 

— Завидуй молча! Ты просто бесишься, что в твою честь мороженое не назвали.

— Ну да, куда уж там научным открытиям в нейрохирургии до мороженого. 

— Нет, ну ты посмотри — чего он пялится?..

Они начали встречаться, и это был их первый отпуск. Тони с огромным трудом уговорил Стивена оставить Санктум под присмотром Вонга на пару недель, апеллируя тем, что тут, в Риме, можно найти одну очень редкую почти легендарную книгу. Стивен нашёл её сразу же, теперь задача стояла более глобально — расслабить вечно сурового мага. Без Ватикана — поездка не поездка, заявил Тони и приобрёл билеты. Начитавшись советов на форумах, он поднял Стивена в пять утра, чтобы к шести уже занять очередь. Лучше было отстоять несколько часов с утра, ещё не на самом обжигающем солнце, чем потом застрять тут до вечера. 

— И всё же этот китаец странный, — снова произнёс Тони заговорческим шёпотом и поправил солнечные очки. 

Стивен решил обернуться и посмотреть, о ком идёт речь. Самым первым в очереди стоял обычный парнишка, китаец, в джинсах, тонкой толстовке и кепке. Он стоял неподвижно, смотрел на них и улыбался. Мнительным Стивен никогда не был, но и ему показалось, что улыбка эта несколько ехидная, а прищур глаз хитрый и коварный.

— И правда странно, — согласился Стивен, глянув на Тони. — Может, это скрулл? Или кто из Гидры?

— Боюсь, что хуже... — нахмурился Тони и поджал губы. — Намного, намного хуже...

Когда только они сели на рейс, Тони обещал, что это будет лучшая поездка. Но в первом же отеле, в Венеции, случился конфуз: дверки шкафа отказались открываться, и Тони с силой дёргал их, пока дурацкий шкаф не накренился, рухнув на него. И это если промолчать про неработающий санузел, сломанный кондиционер и лужу, накапавшую с него. Она очень удачно располагалась у двери и выступала в роли катка на паркетном полу. 

И дело было не в том, что Тони пожалел на отдых денег. Стивен настаивал, чтобы никакой роскоши, что они должны поехать как обычные туристы, что попроще, что подешевле, ближе к народу, мол, отвык я от шика и блеска за годы жизни среди монахов. То-то обжился в таком роскошном доме, подумал Тони, но промолчал. 

Отель сменили в тот же вечер, на ещё более простой, но хотя бы с работающими шкафами, кондиционерами, душем и прочим. Тони нервничал, Стивен был спокоен. Пара сюрпризов ждала и на экскурсиях, и по прибытии в Рим, Тони обещал — вот теперь всё будет идеально. И первым делом заказал билеты в Ватикан.

— Хуже? — уточнил Стивен, но Тони промолчал.

Когда время близилось к девяти, и по периметру крепости образовалась бесконечно длинная толпа, а солнце уже нещадно опаляло кожу, кассы стали открываться. Тони выдохнул, улыбнулся Стивену и бросил взгляд на ушлого китайца, улыбка на лице которого стара шире и коварнее. Напрягало это не только Тони — три семейные пары перед ними тоже переглядывались. 

— Не смей... — одними губами прошептал Тони, когда китаец медленно потянул вниз молнию толстовки.

— Только попробуй... — добавил он, качая головой, когда китаец засунул за пазуху руку. 

Стивен напрягся, огляделся, видя, что в поле вероятного удара слишком много людей, и приготовился создать мощнейший щит. Но китаец, к его глубокому изумлению, достал из-за пазухи не оружие, не бомбу, а самый обычный яркий жёлтый флажок. Стивен замер поражённый, ничего не понимая, а Тони раздражённо выругался и указал на китайца пальцем.

— Ты!.. — прыснул он, и тот, заулыбавшись самой счастливой улыбкой, вскинул вверх флажок. 

На площади тут же, словно по команде, показались два заполненных автобуса, вместимостью до шестидесяти человек, из которых стали выплывать туристы.

— То есть... — протянул Стивен. — Мы теперь сто тридцатые?..

Тони промолчал. Он раздражённо смотрел на гида-китайца, а тот, как опытная стриптизёрша, медленно расстегнул толстовку и распахнул её, продемонстрировав футболку с изображением Таноса.

— Да ладно! — вскрикнул Тони, всплеснув руками. — Серьёзно?! Ну конечно, вам был бы полезен этот чёртов щелчок, вон вас сколько, стало бы в два раза меньше, и экономика бы поднялась!

— Эй, остынь, остынь. — Стивен развернул его к себе и сжал его плечи. — Всё хорошо, успокойся, ну постоим ещё. Тони, всё нормально. Это же... приключение!

— Да у него этот фиолетовый ошмёток космоса на майке, нет, ну ты видел?!

— Успокойся! Тони, не мне же тебе объяснять, что подобные футболки это просто бизнес.

— Слушай, — Тони посмотрел на него максимально серьёзно, — давай наложим проклятие на компанию производителя? Ну, маленькое такое, малюсенькое, вот безобидное вообще, ну чтобы проняло прям, ну что ты, Стивен, ну на кой чёрт тебе тогда эта магия?! 

Как оказалось, почти каждый из китайской туристической группы не говорил ни по-итальянски, ни по-английски, и из-за этого процесс оформления билетов затягивался на часы. К обеду, когда Тони и Стивен дождались своей очереди, и Тони, скрывая раздражение, протянул электронный билет, итальянский кассир воскликнул: « _Oh mio Dio!_ » и на английском добавил, что с такими билетами можно было спокойненько пройти без очереди через другую кассу ещё несколько часов назад. Тони помрачнел, и это ещё до того, как выяснилось, что он забыл свой паспорт в номере. Привычка пересекать границы посредством полёта в красно-жёлтом костюме отучила его от пользования паспортом. 

— Можешь назвать меня идиотом, осуждать не буду, — сказал Тони, когда они отошли подальше от жуткой очереди. Он сел прямо на раскалённый от солнца бордюр и посмотрел на яркую улицу, гуляющих туристов и прохожих.

— С чего бы? — спросил Стивен, садясь рядом. Он, после того, как их не пустили внутрь, молча отошёл куда-то, и теперь Тони понял, куда: Стивен протянул ему мороженое. Это вызвало улыбку, Тони покачал головой и тихо засмеялся.

— Да брось! — сказал он. — Я облажался. За годы геройства забыл, как быть простым человеком. 

— А может, ты слишком много на себя взвалил? Приятно, что ты старался и хотел сделать всё идеально, но ведь так, «идеально», не бывает. Нельзя контролировать всё.

Тони кивнул. Мороженое спасло от жуткой жары, но на душе легче не стало. Он мечтал о прекрасном насыщенном дне, который завершился бы бутылкой дорого вина в номере, за столиком на балконе с видом на засыпающий город. А вместо этого они потеряли время и теперь сидели на тротуаре, поедая мороженое. 

— Кстати, ты мог бы пройти, — сказал Тони, вытерев руки платком. — Необязательно всем страдать из-за моей невнимательности. 

— Без тебя? Не хочу, — ответил Стивен, оставаясь всё таким же спокойным. — Можем сходить в номер за твоим паспортом, вернуться...

— И уже будет поздно.

—... или можем сделать проще.

Тони с интересом глянул на него, а Стивен встал, протянул руку, и, сжав его пальцы в ладони, повёл его прочь от толпы. Как только они оказались в тёмной почти безлюдной улочке, Стивен тихо произнёс: « _Зачем нам быть обычными людьми, если мы очень даже необычные_ » и открыл портал. Подтолкнув в него изумлённого Тони, он шагнул следом, и они оказались на территории музеев Ватикана за одной из колонн величественного здания.

— А так можно было? — Тони театрально нахмурился. — Ах, доктор Стрэндж, и как вам не стыдно, магию, да в своих целях.

— Не говори об этом Вонгу, — попросил Стивен с непроницаемым выражением лица, и заложил руки за спину.

Тони рассмеялся и покачал головой. Несмотря на полный авантюризм происходящего, он чувствовал, как настроение постепенно поднялось. Стивен на него не злился, более того, делал всё, чтобы спасти день. Тони оценил. И снова поверил в бутылку вина, вечер, отдых на балконе с видом на дивный город. Они вышли из-за колонны, спустились по ступенькам, и почти сразу же в толпе людей увидели того самого китайца в футболке с изображением Таноса. Только вот вместо Таноса там теперь красовалось изображение самого молодого человека, причем не самое лучшее, а искажённое дурацкими кривляньями. Проходящие мимо девушки смеялись, тот изумлённо осматривался, не понимал, в чём дело, а Тони с подозрением глянул на Стивена.

— И об этом тоже не стоит говорить Вонгу, — невозмутимо сказал тот, смотря в сторону.

— Ни стыда, ни совести, — таким же серьёзным тоном ответил Тони. — А ещё Верховный чародей.

— У меня был достойный учитель.

Они переглянулись, помолчали немного и одновременно рассмеялись.


End file.
